The present invention pertains to a bed which allows pregnant women to sleep on their stomachs during their pregnancy. More particularly, the present invention provides adjustable support for the stomach and breasts to reduce pressure on the spine as the pregnancy progresses. The invention is also usable by men and women that have had abdominal surgery and need to sleep on their stomachs. It is also usable for patients who have undergone other types of surgery such as breast surgery or back surgery wherein sleeping on the stomach is desirable.
It is known in the prior art to provide mattress designs having tummy wells and breast wells which allow pregnant women to sleep on their stomachs. Most of those prior art designs utilize inserts which provide only a small number of adjustments to the size of the tummy well and the breast well. There is a need for a body bed which allows an adjustable support for the tummy well and breast well wherein the adjustment is continuously variable as opposed to being adjustable through a small number of discrete steps.
The present invention provides for this continuous adjustability by utilizing support cloths which extend over the tummy well and breast well which have VELCRO on both ends. The ends of those cloths are attached under the body bed. The VELCRO fastening allows the straps to be adjusted to any desired degree deemed suitable for the user.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a bed on which pregnant women and others may sleep on their stomachs, and which provides tummy and breast wells along with continuously adjustable tummy well and breast well straps to provide optimum support for the user's spine.
A further object is to provide a bed on which pregnant women and others may sleep on their stomachs having continuously adjustable straps with VELCRO fasteners.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and drawings, wherein: